


there's a fire in my soul ( and i'm losing control )

by ltgaila



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, keyleth is terrifying and angry : the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgaila/pseuds/ltgaila
Summary: Keyleth waits -- and plans.Raishan won't know what hit her.





	there's a fire in my soul ( and i'm losing control )

**Author's Note:**

> so technically this is more critical role (hamilton remix) in terms of timeline and canon, because i don't have time to watch 115 episodes and get things exactly right --- but the intent is there ! 
> 
> kudos to them ( and burn in particular ) for making me want to write fic again for the first time in like ... 2 years. here goes nothing !

Raishan  _ smiles _ . 

 

The Deceiver looks smug and her gaze passes over Keyleth dismissively, as if she weren’t the biggest threat in the room and suddenly it’s  _ too much _ and she  **lunges** across the room, a snarl in her throat, teeth lengthening, claws forming at her fingertips --- 

 

A white tiger rips Raishan’s throat out with a single, deadly swipe of her paw ; the light fades from her eyes, her expression still frozen in smugness fading to confusion, the moment too rapid and unexpected to be predicted. The Deceiver  _ dies  _ without understanding and something in Keyleth  _ roars  _ with satisfaction ---- 

 

She blinks. 

 

The discussion is still ongoing and nothing has shifted, although it feels like  _ everything _ has, like the world has tilted on its axis faintly, enough to render everything similar but off, off enough to throw her off-kilter. 

No one notices. 

Keyleth settles back into her seat, tries to pay closer attention to the particulars of this debate, to what crucial part of their plan Percy is probably spinning into life with gilded words and an “I know best” tone of voice. 

 

She imagines.

 

A curl of her wrist and fire  _ bursting  _ to life across Raishan’s skin, burning bright and fast and blackening her ‘til there's nothing left of her but a deadened husk, her screams echoing in the chamber for endless minutes ----  

 

A lunge and her fingers tightening around a deceptively dainty throat, crushing her until the air is gone from her lungs and she  _ chokes, _ like the miserable worm she is, begging for mercy with the remaining breath she has but getting  _ none _ , because no mercy was shown to  **her** people when they screamed --- 

 

A tornado, bursting into existence and ripping the air from her lungs, choking her to death and battering her skin, leaving her helpless and surrounded with no escape, with no resort except to stare out at them as she perishes, a  _ slow _ , agonizingly slow process that fills her with a burning satisfaction ---- 

 

Hundreds of scenarios run through her mind and Keyleth savors them, crafting them to perfection, picturing Raishan’s demise over and over again -- a placeholder ‘til she gets her just deserts. It satiates something in her she had been pressing down, a yowling creature in her chest, screaming in rage every time she has to lay eyes on the monster in sheep’s skin standing in their midst, talking to them and  _ laughing  _ as if she has any  **right,** after everything she’s done ! 

 

A loud scrape jolts her from her thoughts and she lifts her gaze to see the meeting is adjourned, everyone standing. Raishan is gone and perhaps it is better, because she feels a tingling in her spine, electricity at her fingertips -- and isn’t quite sure she would’ve resisted the allure of her target  _ so close  _ and unaware. 

 

Vax’ildan passes next to her and pauses with a hesitant smile on his face, his eyes flickering over her, evidently seeing  _ something  _ ( she wonders if her thirst for dragon blood is written on her forehead, somehow ; resists the urge to reach up and rub away at a non-existent mark of guilt ).    
  


“You seemed ---,” he starts, hesitates for a moment, “happier, today ? You were smiling, during the meeting. I’m glad.” 

 

She blinks, startled.  _ Happy  _ ? 

 

“I guess I… I’ve made my peace,” she replies cautiously, her tone neutral, “you don’t have to worry about me anymore.” 

 

_ I’ll be reasonable. I’ll wait. She’ll never see it coming and never will you.  _

 

Keyleth’s lips curl softly and her gaze is serene.

 

In her mind, Raishan  _ screams _ . 


End file.
